


I'm No Copycat, I'm Coccinelle

by KestraEchoWolf



Series: Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 'Copycat' by Gumi, Alternate Universe, Alya is NOT OKAY, Alya wins best friend, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Does not require unnecessary sacrifices, Doing something you love, Gabriel wins best boss, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Real Events, Intervention 101, It Gets Better, Marinette in a mental fog, Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge, No Miraculouses/kwamis, Other, Protective Gabriel, Rising up from the ashes kind of story, Supportive cast, The fog is real, angst angst angst, anonymous request, written in first person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KestraEchoWolf/pseuds/KestraEchoWolf
Summary: "Can you do Copycat by Gumi?" -Anonymous(via Tumblr)Breaking into the fashion world, Marinette always believed in putting herself out there. To her, learning to be the best means working from the ground up... but somehow she lost herself along the way.If she was anything, Marinette Dupain-Cheng is NOT a Copycat.It's a good thing she has such wonderful friends and family watching out for her.PLEASE Read the warnings in the beginning note. Nothing serious like violence or character death... just be aware.





	I'm No Copycat, I'm Coccinelle

**Author's Note:**

> "Can you do Copycat by Gumi?" -Anonymous
> 
>  [(via Tumblr)](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/post/170758553501/can-you-do-copycat-by-gumi)
> 
> I'm going to go ahead and put this here and make a formal post tomorrow. My challenge is meant to do just that: challenge me. And while it may be hypocritical of me to say this now, I do NOT enjoy writing angst of this level.
> 
> For me to write anything that means SOMETHING to me, and to post it online, means I feel everything my characters do. If they're angry, I'm PISSED, if they're sad, I'm sobbing, if they're joyful, I'm ecstatic!
> 
> I take some personal relation to this as a retail employee. Specifically a retail pharmacy tech. While I am FINALLY escaping my prison, listening to Copycat as my challenge this time around was both chilling and painful for me. It shows what I *could've* turned into; a brainwashed carbon copy of my company.
> 
> The fog and thought process you're about to read from Marinette's point of view is a very real thing for me, as are things when it gets better (oh it totally does! Do you honestly think I'd let this story be pure angst and pain?)
> 
> I'm going to leave that there... and board the Angst Train to Wake-up Central City.

It felt like waking up out of a fog. At first, I questioned how long I've been asleep. I felt rested, which told me I had enough sleep and yet something felt vaguely off. Sitting up in bed, I looked around and took note of my belongings, and the odd feeling began to sharpen. I felt as if I forgot something... something important. I looked at my clock and noted the time and date.

_It's March 2nd? But... we were just in January right?_

The question reached through the fog in my head. A dull, painless, but incessant thumping filled my temples. It didn't hurt, but something in me told me it  _should._

_No matter, I'll feel better after getting some breakfast,_ I thought. Following my morning routine always helped push things that bothered me out of the way. Out of sight, out of mind and all that.

Descending the stairs, my parents both greeted me with smiles and kisses on the head. I patted their hands, barely feeling the textures of their skins. "Did you sleep well, Marinette?" Papa asked.

"I did, thank you," I replied. Looking at the time, I realized I had to leave right away. Sighing, I pulled out the lunch bag that Maman packed for me. "I need to go, they're expecting me."

"But they made you work overtime last night!" Maman protested. "And you never get home until after midnight when they do that."

I shrugged and turned to kiss her cheek. "It's a stepping stone to get where I need to be." The response was robotic, even to my ears, but it didn't make it any less real. Working in a fashion house, even as a lowly gofer was enough to put some recognition on my resume. No other fashion house in Paris would even look at me if I didn't have some sort of experience.

_I need this. It's not permanent. It's where I need to go._

* * *

**Say:"Hello,**   
**Who are you?"**   
**And we'll start**   
**from scratch again**

The pattern was the same. Come in, open my email, build up my todo list, get as much done as I could before eleven, make the coffee run for Camile, lunch at one if I can manage, go to Madame's office at two and shadow the runway process for the upcoming show in two weeks.

I greeted coworkers and chatted idly as I worked. It was the same old, same old. Audry's youngest kid lost a tooth, her oldest was in trouble at school again; Josh was fighting with his boyfriend, Jose again; Alexandria was being a bitch... although the other models seemed to be acting even worse than usual, so that was something to take note of.

Alya called, but I was in the middle of listening to Madame give instructions on what designs she was looking to see in her show.

A prick sparked at my neck, and I watched enviously as the design team jumped to work.

_One day I'll be among them, and I'll be allowed to create designs so fashion forward..._ the fire I was known for blazed, and then died a little as models walked out and began barking orders. Hair and make up followed, also barking orders; three of them calling for me by different names that I've needed to assume.

I pulled out my phone and sent a quick apology text, a familiar one, to Alya before pulling out my trusty notepad and going to the closest beautician to find out what they needed.

**"Gotta go,**   
**Talk to you soon!"**   
**Day by day,**   
**I'm fading away**

* * *

((A few days later))

**We get along just fine**   
**I say everything you like to hear**   
**"It's funny how much I**   
**Feel like I'm looking in a mirror"**

I didn't necessarily hate my job, but there were days where it was really bad and days where things were good. For example, I was the one chosen to shadow Madame today! She brought me to a mannequin with four or five clothing wracks around it. We were talking, cutting up and having a good time. It was days like this where I felt like myself again... talking with another designer and swapping ideas and concepts.

"I want you to dress this," Madame told me. "You have ten minutes to show me what inspires you. What do you think is fashion-forward and will sell on the line? Go!"

I felt a new energy zeal through me as I jumped at the opportunity. I went from wrack to wrack, selecting pieces with brilliant color or subtle undertones, patterns that popped and accents that flared. I kept glancing at Madame to make sure I was choosing things that she approved of. Even though we seemed to have similar tastes when it came to clothing, she'd been known to send everyone, even the designers, away in tears.

When I finished, Madame moved forward and immediately took off the hat. "Hats are not in season this year," she said and handed it to me. She continued to critique me, though I would flinch whenever she would take another article of clothing and change it out. When she was finished, she clapped her hands. "It was a good attempt, Marinette. But I think you're still too green. You've progressed so much from where you started, but I don't think you grasp the line's look yet." I drooped. I know I drooped. "Awe don't cry," Madame tilted my head up and met my blue eyes. "Perhaps we will try again in another few months."

When I walked out of her office, I realized something in the back of my mind. It whispered in a voice that should've been familiar... something that I heard before I came to work for Madame... was it my inspiration? My Muse? I reached out to try and latch onto the voice, but it faded before I could hope to touch it. Another thought replaced it... a realization.

I couldn't remember the color of Madame's eyes... or her hair... or anything about her. I just knew her on sight, and that was it.

Movement caught my eye, and I turned to look. I had stopped by a mirror and realized that the movement was my own reflection. In an instant, the fog in my mind was pierced by a single, radiant ray of color. I looked into my own blue eyes and watched as a tear brimmed and fell, smearing my mascara down my cheek.

**I can't remember...**   
**Who I am...**   
**Everything's a blur...**   
**Take me over...**

Why? I asked myself. Why didn't Madame like the look? I had worked for her fashion house for over two  _years! Years!_ I had learned so much. So why wasn't it enough?

**I'll BECOME WHAT YOU LIKE**   
**THIS IS WHAT YOU'VE WANTED, RIGHT!?**   
**SACRIFICE ALL I KNOW**   
**I WILL TEACH MYSELF TO LET GO**

_"Why are you holding onto this childish book?"_ Madame had asked me when I first started working for her.  _"It's outdated, clearly. What are these drawings? Did you do them when you were in school? No, they will not do. I never want to see this book again, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."_

_"Your blazer is not according to the dress code. I know you took notes on that during your orientation."_

_"Your shoes are showing scuffs, either clean them or replace them."_

_"That color is not a part of the dress code."_

_"Hair is either up or down, Marinette, I won't tell you again."_

More tears came, remembering that hellish first six months. And then things just started becoming numb. I joined Madame's design classes and bought a new sketchbook I knew she approved of. The first page was the only one that was filled with any kind of drawing that Madame approved of... she tore out the others.

**(WHOA, WHOA)**   
**COPY THAT, COPYCAT**   
**(WHOA, WHOA)**   
**COPY THAT, COPYCAT**

* * *

**Say:"Hello,**   
**what's up with you?"**   
**I'm starting to**   
**Talk like you do**

**Here we go  
I'll be gone soon**

"Alya? What are you doing here? What are all of you doing here?" I asked. The fashion show was a success, but I had been so tired that I stayed at the hotel overnight so I could catch up on some sleep. When I arrived back home, I was surprised to see the bakery was closed with a note taped to the front window.

** Closed due to a family emergency. **

** We will reopen as soon as possible! **

The sign scared me. It snapped me back to reality, and I searched my memories for any clue on what kind of emergency that would make Maman or Papa close their beloved business. Was it grandmother? Was somebody sick? Did Maman or Papa have an accident? Was there a car accident? Where were my parents?!

I had raced up the back steps and into the apartment. Alya was sitting in my living room with both my parents, Nino, Adrien, Felix, Bridgette, Chloe, and Nathaniel.

"What's the emergency?" I asked. "What happened?"

"Marinette, this is an intervention."

I scrunched my eyebrows together and then quickly smoothed them out. Madame told me that I would get wrinkles if I kept that up. "I do not understand."

_"Mon Dieu,"_ a new voice rumbled from behind me. "She even sounds like her." I turned around and gaped at Gabriel Agreste. He was sitting in the kitchen with my old sketchbooks on the table, one of them opened in front of him. However, his gray-blue eyes were on me.

"Marinette, what is today?" Maman asked.

I looked at my watch. "March 17th."

"And what was yesterday?" Papa prompted.

"March... 16th," I answered, albeit hesitantly. I reached into my messenger bag for my planner. "Did I forget something?"

Everyone in the room shared a look. Bridgette looked ready to cry, and she buried her head into Felix's shoulder. My heart squeezed, and Adrien's green eyes were staring straight at me with a concerned expression.

"Marinette... did you really forget?" Maman asked, tears also brimming in her own eyes.

"Forget what?! Why are you asking me that? You know if I need to be reminded of something I need to have it put in here. Organization is the key to excellence-"

_"Shut up!"_ Alya snapped, jumping across the room and grabbing me by the shoulders. Nino was on his feet in a second, cautioning Alya not to hurt me. "I can't believe you forgot! I  _knew_ something was wrong when you sent me that text last week! It's the same one,  _every time for the past two months!_ "

"I'm sorry I haven't been returning your calls," I replied, beginning to worry about my friend's growing hysteria. "Madame has been keeping me extremely busy-"

"You  _forgot your own birthday!"_

I stopped short at Alya's shriek and blinked. "What?  _No!_ We'd... we'd been planning for a get-together... ah," something in my head pinched, and I winced. Had it really been so long since I'd seen Alya? Or any of the others.  _Adrien._ My eyes shot to him, and he met my gaze. He was my rival when we were growing up; one of my best friends, my inspiration, my first love... when was the last time we laughed together? I couldn't remember. He was always pushing me to do better, to be better... and some of my best creations came out thanks to him.

I turned and looked at Mr. Agreste, whom now stood behind me with one of my old sketchbooks, a full one, in his hand. I took it. "I never thought you'd trade your beautiful colors and spots for feathers," he said, and it felt like a punch in the gut. Madame's logo was a bird, a pigeon. 

_Adrien's allergic to feathers,_ the thought came unbidden.  _He hates pigeons._

"Your sketchbook, Ms. Dupain-Cheng."

"It's old, Mr. Agreste. I don't... I mean... I carry a sketchbook everywhere with me, but it's pretty thin."

"I'm not asking for your current one," he cut me off. He held out my old one to me. "Open it." I did. "Tell me what you see?"

The words came to me unbidden; they were things that I'd been told for the last two years. "Immature, concept was good but needed work, out of fashion, fanwork, fanwork... all of these are creations of a sixteen-year-old girl."

Mr. Agreste hummed, and I heard Maman and Bridgette both sob softly. Nino muttered, "Dude." Adrien and Felix exchanged words with Chloe and Nathaniel. But my eyes were on Mr. Agreste as the wrinkles in the corners of his eyes deepened, and his expression hardened.

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng, what is your opinion of me?"

"You're a successful lead designer and CEO of Papillion Fashion Industries," I told him.

"Those are facts. I asked for your opinion."

I blinked, confused. Those  _were_ my opinions... weren't they?

_"Pere,"_ Adrien got to his feet, and Mr. Agreste held up a hand to stop him.

"I don't understand what you're asking me," I finally muttered.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes, and I felt my heart jump in my chest, and I swiftly averted my eyes. I'd become accustomed to that look too many times from Madame; I was in trouble, but for what?

"Let me try again." Gabriel stepped back and put his hands behind his back. "Give me your opinion on what I am wearing now."

Oh, that I could do. I observed his look and cocked my head slightly. "It's... fashion forward, Mr. Agreste. Though, I don't recognize your shoes so I must assume that they're not openly released from your last fashion show-" I stopped and looked,  _really_ looked. Mr. Agreste favored accents that popped to the eye unexpectedly. But his color schemes always held a monochrome kind of theme with a sudden flash of unexpected vibrant color. "But... if I may, a pink tie with your green and red shirt clashes and... and..." more things began coming into focus.  _Nothing_ in what Mr. Agreste was wearing looked fashionable at all! It looked like some trashy artist hodge-podge a bunch of incomplete looks into one terrible fashion idea. I turned around and looked at Adrien and gasped. He was wearing an orange shirt that clashed horribly with his blue pants and silver belt...

Alay's favorite color was purple, but it looked like chewed up bubble gum, Felix  _hated_ wearing pink, and Bridgette could never pull off yellow; and was Chloe wearing... "Is that..." I pointed to hers and Nathaniel's matching pleather pants. Nathaniel's was ill-fitted and already flaking at the knees.

_"What are you all wearing?!"_ I shrieked.

Alya let out a surprised but ecstatic giggle, "Now  _that_ sounds like Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

* * *

I couldn't wrap my head around it. I was sitting with Alya and Mr. Agreste in a small diner away from the central heart of Paris. He insisted that I eat whatever was placed in front of me, which I obeyed. I hadn't realized how  _hungry_ I was. When I got up to relieve myself in the bathroom, I took a good look at my face and noticed the sharpness of my cheekbones and limp black hair. I looked... so much like Madame, right down to my choice of clothes. I had lost weight and the muscle definition I was famous for growing up.

It took me a minute, but then I watched my reflection's eyes narrow.  _Who is this stranger?!_ I asked silently.

When I returned to the table, I sat down again and pushed away the slice of half-eaten cake and took stock of everything that happened in the past two hours.

Mr. Agreste had been my mentor in fashion for years. I was friends with his two sons growing up, and he took me under his wing. But I didn't want to ride on his coattails, which was why I chose the path that I did. I had wanted to prove that I had the skills to join the ranks he walked every day on my own. "How..." I asked, my voice cracking.

When I broke through the fog surrounding me for the past two years, I had broken down into tears. Well, everyone did, but I felt as if something I had lost was just returned to me. So while everyone took turns consoling me, they changed clothes and Mr. Agreste announced that he, Alya and I were going out for lunch.

Which lead us here.

"How are you feeling Marinette?" Mr. Agreste asked, his voice warm and gentle, like a father.

"I don't... I don't know what happened," I told him honestly. "I'm confused."

"That's to be expected," he told me. "And it's okay to be confused."

"We're so happy to have you back, Mari." Mari... I haven't heard that name in a long time. Alya reached over, and I took her hand. It was then I realized I could actually  _feel_ her skin. "Adrien's been really scared for you."

"He has?"

"We all have been worried," Mr. Agreste-  _Gabriel,_ I ordered myself, told me. "But Adrien has been quite the mad cat with your disappearance."

It took me a moment to realize what he meant, and I slumped in my seat. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"Claudia has always been a manipulative, thirsty spider," Mr. Agr-  _Gabriel,_ told me. "I did not interfere with your hiring process because I know you're an excellent judge of character. I forget how manipulative she can be when she sees fresh talent." I glanced at my sketchbook for a second.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked quietly.

"What do you want to do?" he asked in return.

I trembled, unsure. When time stretched too long, Alya asked, "Do you want to go back to-"

_"NO!"_ I answered, reading her mind. "B-but I can't just... Maman and Papa both need the extra money. We've gotten used to it and the bakery..."

"I am fully prepared to offer you a paid internship at Papillion Ms. Dupain-Cheng," Gabriel spoke up. "I cannot, in good conscience, watch Claudia work you to death. Not anymore."

"Felicity would kill you when she gets back after finding all this out if you did," Alya chided, naming Gabriel's wife. Gabriel's lips twisted into a half grin and I saw the love warm in his eyes at the mention of his wife.

"Is she traveling abroad?" I asked.

"She's in New York. We were haggling with a vendor there and Felicity got fed up with the timezone issue." I giggled, Felicity never did have much patience. Adrien got that from her. "So, will you accept the offer?" Gabriel asked.

I stopped, "Wait, you're serious?"

"Of course he's serious! You don't think we'd let that hag have you again when we just got you back did you?!"

No, but I wasn't sure of much anymore. "I... I haven't really created anything worthwhile in a long time. I don't think I'd be an asset."

"I'm sure I can arrange some paid vacation time," Gabriel announced, pulling out his phone. "I'll have Nathalie make the arrangements. So, will you accept?"

It felt as if somebody had handed me the key to shackles I didn't realize I was wearing. I felt new tears brim in my eyes, and I nodded with a squeaky, "Yes."

Alya squealed and raced over to my side and grabbed me into a hug. "Then this calls for some celebratory retail therapy!"

"I agree," Gabriel grinned, phone to his ear. "Let's go shopping!"

* * *

 

**Day by day,  
Everything has changed**

Shopping with a famous fashion icon and my best friend was a strange experience, especially when I was re-learning what my own personal look was all over again. It took several trips before I had a wardrobe deemed worthy by Gabriel's standards. Over the next few weeks, I had submitted my resignation to Madame's fashion house and left without looking back. Madame was startled, of course, when I told her I'd been offered a better job and thanked her for the experience.

The time off was a blessing. I'd spent it re-learning the bakery with Maman, Papa, Bridgette, and Felix. Adrien and I went to the beach and reconnected after what felt like decades. Chloe made me swear to never go back to the witch again, and Nathaniel asked me to model for a few pictures. "I'm going to take newer ones next year," he warned me. "For a before and after piece."

I indulged but thought that he would lose interest after a year. Nathaniel's muse was as flighty as mine after all when it came to projects.

Six months after quitting, I ran into Madame on one of my shopping trips with Gabriel and Nathalie. Claudia's face pinched to where she looked like she bit a lemon. "So this is where you've gone?" she asked.

"Ah Claudia," Gabriel grinned. "I didn't know you knew my top designer."

_"What!?"_

"Ms. Dupain-Cheng's designs have been flying off the shelves since she started working for Papillion," Nathalie spoke up, her blue eyes flashing cooly behind her spectacles. "Our stocks have risen twelve percent in this quarter alone. I noticed that  _Claudia's_ stocks have dropped steadily since April..."

This was news to me, but I hardly paid attention to numbers. My eyes were on Madam- _Claudia._

She was no longer my boss, I told myself. I didn't need to address her formally, even in my thoughts. Somehow, I felt ten times taller than I did while working for this woman. Then... a feeling came to me. It took me a moment to realize what it was.

**We've grown apart this time**   
**I can't figure out the reason why**   
**"It's funny how much I'd**   
**Kinda like to see you cry"**

Looking at her entourage she brought with her, I saw that two of them were wearing designs that  _she'd rejected_ before I left her fashion house! I suddenly pictured her as the venomous spider that she was. I caught her under my heel and pressed down. I couldn't prove that she'd stolen those designs... but I knew that Gabriel would recognize my signature. That didn't matter now. As we left the store, I had one thought in my head that burned like a flame.

_I'll crush you for this._

* * *

(One Year Later)

It's amazing how much changes in a year. I was nervous and excited about my first solo fashion show. The buzz was killing me, but I wouldn't trade it for anything! Gabriel's guidance had prepared me for this moment. I hadn't realized how ready I really was until after I began designing again. Adrien had been such an inspiration to me, being the tomcat that he was in private.

When Claudia returned back stage, our eyes met, and I merely smiled at her. I wasn't just Marinette Dupain-Cheng anymore. I was  _Coccinelle,_ star designer of Papillion Fashion Industries. I had all the best friends in the world and the most incredible teachers, and I had a black cat for a boyfriend. And black cats  _loved_ to hunt spiders.

The rush to crush a rival designer was a heady one...

**I can't remember...**  
**Who I am**  
**Everything's a blur...**  
**Take me over**  
  
I'VE **BECOME WHAT YOU LIKE**  
**I AM WHAT YOU'VE WANTED** ,RIGHT **?!**  
**SACRIFICED ALL I'VE KNOWN**  
**I HAVE TAUGHT MYSELF TO LET GO**

I directed my models, chanting to myself that this was  _my_ night. I worked to ensure that no one would remember Claudia's stolen designs. I would outshine her and drive her business into the ground! The world will be better off without the soul-sucking leach.

**Copy that, Copycat**  
  
**Copy that, Copycat**

In a way, I had to thank Claudia, but I doubted this was what she had in mind when she took me into her web. I'd show her.

I directed my friends out one by one out onto the catwalk. Adrien, Felix, Nathaniel, and Gabriel all in sharp, stunning suits all tailored to their respective personalities. I stopped Gabriel for a second to hand him a cane I had made especially for his look. He took it with a smirk and strutted out of my sight.

Next came Alya, Chloe, Bridget, and Felicity.

All in bright, beautiful colors; all different personalities... all people that I loved. When the audience roared in approval, I stepped out in my own scarlet and onyx ensable. Adrien met me and raised my hand so I may twirl, showing off the spots accenting the skirt. When I stopped.

When Claudia took me in... she never knew she was takin in a rival she couldn't kill with her web.

She wouldn't kill this Ladybug with her Black Cat and her best friends guarding her back.

I couldn't remember who I was back then... but I knew who I was now.

**I can't remember**   
**who I am**   
**everything's a blur**   
**take me over**

I found Claudia in the audience. I wasn't sure when she went out there... but I focused all my strength in meeting her eyes.

**I'll become what you like**   
**this is what you've wanted...right?**   
**sacrifice all I know**   
**I will teach myself to let go**

Claudia dropped her eyes away and disappeared from the crowd. I smiled triumphantly, knowing that this would be the last time she'd ever grace a catwalk again.

**(WHOA, WHOA...)**   
**COPY THAT, COPYCAT**   
**(WHOA, WHOA...)**   
**COPY THAT, COPYCAT...**

 

* * *

**"Claudia's Fashions Closing For Good."**

**"Coccinelle Taking the Fashion Scene by Storm."**

**"Copy Cat Claudia under Investigation for Stolen Designs"**

**"Papillion Announces Coccinelle Designer Marinette Dupain-Cheng to**

**Succeed as CEO Chairwoman"**

**"Agreste Household Annouces Engagement?"**

 

 

**(WHOA, WHOA...)**   
**COPY THAT, COPYCAT**   
**(WHOA, WHOA...)**   
**COPY THAT, COPYCAT**

**Author's Note:**

> **SIDE NOTE SINCE I JUST REALIZED THE DATE** Sorry for posting this on Valentines Day, especially in the Miraculous Fandom T.T
> 
> Alright, we're at an end. This, in a way is my goodbye letter to my job... when it comes time for me to leave and start at my hospital ;) (just waiting for my phyiscal and drug test and I"m all set!)
> 
> To Anonymous: While I thank you for the challenge, Copycat brought me NO joy what's soever. It may be hypocritical of me, since this is a challenge, I found very little joy in writing this piece. I do not like writing angst of this calliber and I could find no interpretation in my heart of hearts that did not start or fill with angst as the story progressed... not when I deal with 1010% angst and angry people on my day to day life already.
> 
> So I will be ammending my challenge requirements and allowances after this... Just so we're all clear.
> 
> You can find me on [my FB page,](https://www.facebook.com/KestraEchoWolf/) [Tumblr,](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/) [and Twitter](https://twitter.com/KestraEchoWolf/) to leave comments and prompt requests!  
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/X8X26UWA)
> 
> Also here is the [master post to my Miraculous 2k18 Music Challenge on my Tumblr blog](http://kestraechowolf.tumblr.com/post/170532971476/miraculous-music-challenge-2018-break-the-block)
> 
> I update that list and the one linked to my blog directly each time I recieve a challenge :) Challenges are answered in order that they are reciev


End file.
